


It's Not Over

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You and Hvitserk are divorced and Aslaug is enjoying tormenting you in her own way.





	It's Not Over

Your usual routine of going through the pickup line filled you with more and more excitement knowing you’d see Helene soon. It was your weekend with her and it felt like you hadn’t had a weekend with her in years. You tried to ignore the pit that was forming in your stomach as her teacher, who was ushering kids into their prospective cars gave you a confused smile. You kept the smile on your face as you moved up and she approached your car.

 _“(Y/N) I thought you and Mr. Lothbrok switched weekends. Aslaug already came and picked her up.”_ Involuntarily your grip on the steering wheel tightened and you saw your knuckles turn white.

 _“Oh, that’s right.”_ You tried to play it off, but your blood was boiling. _“It’s hard to keep up when we switch.”_ The fake smile dropped from her teacher’s face and she gave you a solemn look.

 _“I know it’s hard, I went through this with my ex…but you know it gets easier after the first couple of years.”_ You gave her a quick smile unable to bring yourself to say anything else and she left you after patting the inside of your door. You went through the exit lane and fought back the tears of anger that were building in your eyes.

You drove like a maniac on the way to Hvitserk’s home…what used to be **your** home. It’d been only 6 months since you moved out, and coming here still brought back a plethora of memories good and bad. At the core of your relationship, the two of you had always been friends. Unfortunately, your friendship wasn’t enough to save your marriage. Hvitserk agreed the most important thing was Helene, your 7-year-old daughter. She was the only thing that mattered, not the petty arguments, the house, the money, none of it. Hvitserk initially wanted you and Helene to keep the house, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stay with every hallway, nook and cranny filled with memories of a life that was no longer yours.

 _“Hvitserk!”_ Your voice echoed in the foyer as you slammed the door shut behind you. _“Helene?”_ You called out hoping your daughter would come bouncing down the stairs like normal. You stormed into the living room and froze as your eyes fell on Hvitserk and another woman trying to detangle themselves from one another.

 _“(Y/N)!”_ He said shocked as he fumbled trying to put his belt buckle back on. _“I-I didn’t expect to see you.”_

 _“Uh…sorry. I need to talk to you.”_ You cast an apologetic look to the woman who was smoothing out her dress with one hand and parting her hair with the other. She was ridiculously beautiful, but you weren’t surprised. Women had always been attracted to Hvitserk, but his one stipulation was that they had to be smart _‘Leave the bimbos to Ubbe.’_ He would always say.

 _“I should go.”_ She said as she tried to make her way past Hvitserk, but her grabbed her arm holding her back.

_“This is my ex-wife (Y/N), Helene’s mom.”_

_“I’m Mo, Hvitserk always says such wonderful things about you.”_ You couldn’t help but wince slightly at her words, Hvitserk saw and gave you that sweet look that you fell in love with, it only made it worse.

_“Mo, uh I’m sorry I gotta talk to (Y/N) for a minute.”_

_“It’s okay, I should go anyways. I’ll see you tonight?”_ Hvitserk escorted Mo out of the room, whispering and you took a seat in the armchair across from the sofa they were originally occupying. Hvitserk hadn’t changed a thing in the house, with the except of Mo and the absence of Helene everything suddenly felt all too familiar.

You heard the front door close and a few moments later Hvitserk came back in the room wiping his face and letting out a sigh. _“(Y/N) I’m sorry about that. I thought you had Helene this weekend…and…”_ He quickly looked around realizing your daughter was nowhere to be seen. His face grew hard as he looked at you as if he already knew the answer to his question before he opened his mouth. “ _Where is she?”_

Immediately your jaw clenched as you were pulled out of your nostalgia. _“ **Your mother** apparently picked her up early today._ ” You spat.

 _“Shit.”_ Quickly he pulled out his phone and started pacing an irritated look on his face. _“Mom, bring her home now. No, I don’t wanna hear it. You can’t keep doing this shit. It’s (Y/N)’s fucking weekend you know that.”_ He shook his head eyes falling to the floor. _“We’re at the house. You better be here in ten minutes or I’ll call the police and file a restraining order. Don’t fucking test me.”_ With that he hung up the phone. He closed his eyes getting his breathing under control, you stood up, but stopped taking a seat again. You couldn’t be the one to comfort him, especially now that he had another woman in his life.

Aslaug had always been a pain in the ass, even before you were married. Once Helene came along, you tried your best to get along and make sure she was involved in her life, but she never stopped. Now that the two of you were divorced she always managed to find a way to interrupt your time with Helene or make it difficult to enjoy your days with her.

Hvitserk walked over to you giving you a reassuring grin. You both exchanged an acknowledging look and laughed. _“Remember that time she disconnected my battery from my car?”_

 _“Or the time she convinced the power company that I was stealing electricity and they shut off the power to our first house?”_ You both laughed again shaking your heads. You kept your eyes to the floor and you couldn’t hold back your emotions anymore. Tears filled your eyes and a few splashed onto the floor. You sniffed and went to wipe your face. Hvitserk instinctively knelt before you and wiped away your tears, letting his hand rest on your face.

 _“Hey, don’t let it get to you.”_ You pulled away hating yourself for finding comfort in his touch.

 _“Don’t…”_ You whispered.

_“Sorry, you know it’s still new for me too.”_

_“You seem to be moving along just fine.”_ You stated bitterly.

 _“That’s not fair, **you’re** the one who left.”_ You scoffed at his words and pushed past him, wiping away the few tears that were left.

_“Don’t do that. Don’t sit there and act like you tried to work it out.”_

_“I **did**!” _ He yelled back at you, but he didn’t move from his spot. _“I tried, you were adamant about leaving.”_

_“Who’s the one who came home with divorce papers?”_

_“Who’s the one who said they couldn’t live like this anymore?”_

_“That didn’t mean divorce.”_

_“Well **sweetheart** , we are, now aren’t we?”_

_“Yeah you’ve made that **perfectly** clear.”_ You rolled your eyes at him.

_“Oh, so that’s what this is about? You’re pissed because since we’ve been divorced I started seeing other people? What, you thought I’d just wait for you to decide if we’re gonna be like every other couple and fuck and fight until we realize being divorced is better?”_

_“You take that back you son of a bitch!”_ You yelled as you made your way to him with an accusatory finger.

_“So, it’s true, you’re fucking jealous of Mo. Or you’re jealous that I’m moving on and you can’t.”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_“There it is, I believe ‘I hate you’ is next right?”_

_“I **do** hate you!”_

There was only a couple of inches between your two faces and you were both seething with anger. Hvitserk looked you over before his mouth came crashing onto yours. You pulled away and smacked him hard across the face. He chuckled and pulled you in again kissing your hard. The kisses were rough, animalistic and full of passion. He pinned you against the wall and you groaned as your back hit the light switch. You went to move him back, but he pulled your lips off his with a handful of your hair and turned you around. Smacking your ass his lips were on your neck causing you to moan. He pressed himself against you, allowing you to feel the rock-hard bulge in his pants as his hands gripped your breasts tightly.

 _“ **Hvitserk!** ” _Aslaug’s voice pulled you two back into reality. She stood in the entryway her hand over Helene’s eyes with her eyes like daggers on you. You two composed yourself and you walked over to Helene, completely ignoring Aslaug.

_“Hi sweetie, did you have fun with Grandma.”_

_“Yes Mommy! We went to the park and got ice cream!”_ She exclaimed, and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she spoke.

 _“Helene, sweetie why don’t you go upstairs and wash up. You’re going to spend the weekend at Mommy’s okay?”_ Without another word Helene bounced away. Aslaug’s eyes were darting from you and Hvitserk.

 _“Are you two back together then?”_ She asked in an accusatory tone.

 _“No.”_ You answered in unison before laughing once again. Hvitserk gave you a wink and you knew the next time the two of you were alone together, you’d finish what you started.


End file.
